Curiosity
by WolfandVampire
Summary: It's 1911, and Martha Cullen is back and has a feeling that Carlisle might have found his future mate, and she is curious as to who this woman is. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. COMPLETE! WARNING: Spanking in last chapter. Pre-Twilight. Part of my Martha Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Keep in mind the date on the beginning of this story. This takes place seven years before my first story, Welcome Edward. If you haven't already read that story, be sure to read it after you finish this one.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_1911-Columbus, Ohio_

(Martha's POV)

I watched Carlisle out of the corner of my eye as I worked on some embroidery.

"Yes, Martha?" Carlisle asked me, not looking up from his book.

"What?" I asked.

Carlisle closed his book and smiled at me. He hadn't put a bookmark in, but he didn't need one. He would know exactly where he was. "You have been stealing sidelong glances at me all evening since I returned from work. What is on your mind?"

"I was just wondering what is on your mind? Or might the proper question be _who_ is on your mind?"

Carlisle looks confused, "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Carlisle, I'm a woman….I know the reaction a woman can have on a man…what's her name?"

Carlisle smiled, "I have no idea who you are referring to"

"You'd be blushing if you had blood."

Carlisle chuckled

"So? What's her name? Is she a nurse?"

Carlisle smirked, "I'm not saying anything."

I persisted, "Do I know her?"

"She came out of your imagination, Martha"

"Is she pretty?"

"You tell me, you created her"

"I bet she is" I said, "And knowing you, if you like her, she is smart too…you aren't the type to settle down with a trophy wife, you want someone who you can have a deep intellectual conversation with."

"So now she is pretty and smart….sounds good so far" Carlisle said with a smile, "Anything else?"

"Hmm" I studied Carlisle carefully. We had been together for just over a hundred years. When you have lived together for a hundred years and don't need to waste time sleeping, you really get to know a person.

"I bet she is sweet" I said, "If you like her she would have to be kind and gentle."

Carlisle nodded, "Kind and gentle would be nice."

"And she'd have to know when to be quiet, because while you like deep intellectual conversations, you also like having some quiet time, and so someone who talks all the time would annoy you."

"Hmm…talks all the time….now who does that remind me of?" He grinned at me, and I grinned back

"So?" I asked

Carlisle looked at me for a minute, "Let me make sure I am understanding you correctly…you are saying that I have found a woman."

"Yes I am"

"And that she is beautiful, smart, gentle, kind, and quiet when needed, correct?"

"Correct"

Carlisle thought this over for a minute, and grinned "She sounds great. When you find a woman like that, introduce me to her."

"Carlisle!" I whined

"What?" he asked with a knowing smirk

"You are teasing me, and it's not nice."

"Well you are pestering me, and that's not nice either." Carlisle said, he walked over to me and gently tapped my nose.

"If you'd answer my questions, I'd stop pestering you."

"If you'd stop pestering me, I'd stop teasing you" Carlisle answered back with a grin.

* * *

I continued to try to badger him for answers for the whole night, but he refused to tell me anything about her. I eventually gave up. We both needed to hunt, so Carlisle suggested we change into clothes more appropriate for hunting.

"Martha?" he said

I looked up at him, and he grinned. "Her name is Esme"

With that he raced into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
(Martha's POV)  
I was bored and annoyed, two things that are bad for anyone, but especially a vampire. Especially when that vampire is me.  
I was bored simply because I had nothing to do. I had cleaned the house and then done a few hours of embroidery and then read a book. I was annoyed because of Carlisle.

It hadn't taken me long at all to catch up with Carlisle in the woods after he finally gave me his mysterious crush's name, and there he had told me I had to stay away from her. She was a 16-year old human. Carlisle had used every excuse he could think of for me to stay away. I had hinted at her possibly being in love with him and wanting to marry him, and he said she was too young for marriage. He also said that the only way they could have been together was if he was to change Esme, which he refused to do to anyone unless it was a life-or-death situation. Then he brought up how she would forget about him after we moved away to start over in Chicago in about a month. I had said if we would be leaving in a month, what harm could there be in me meeting her? Carlisle had remained firm, however, and in the end, I had promised him I would stay away. What he didn't know was that I had also promised myself he wouldn't find out when I did go to meet Esme Platt.

* * *

It was about two weeks after Carlisle had treated Esme, and the rain was pouring down when I decided today would be as good a day as any to meet Esme.  
I know it was wrong, and I did feel bad about it, really I did, but I had snuck into the hospital and used my vampire speed to filter through the piles and pile of paper that were different files of patients that had come into the hospital. When I had found Esme's file, I quickly looked up her address and replaced the file where I had found it and raced out. As soon as I was home, I wrote the address down and hid the journal I wrote it in. She lived on the outskirts of Columbus, out where their were lots of farms. Carlisle had taken the automobile to work though, so I would have to run to the Platt's farm. Not that that was a problem for me, I just hoped that the Platt's didn't know where the Cullens lived….it would be hard to explain why I would be so interested in Esme that I would walk that far.  
So I got myself set up to go out into the rain, and then ran, beating most of the raindrops before they could hit me. I slowed down to a human walk when I drew close to the farm so that I wouldn't be completely dry when I arrived and so that if anyone looked out a window, they would see me coming. Carlisle would be disappointed in me enough as it was if he found out I went behind his back. I didn't want to think about how disappointed he would be in me if I did something that could potentially expose us to the humans we lived around. That would not be good.  
I reached the front door to the farm, and a young woman opened the door.  
"Hello?" she asked  
"Hello, I'm Martha Cullen…my father treated a girl from this home for a broken leg about two weeks ago"  
"Yes, my daughter, Esme"  
"Well, Carlisle was at work, and so I decided to come up and see how Esme was feeling, and also see if there was anything I could do to help with around the house. I had a broken arm once, and I know how hard it is to get anything done, and how easy it is to get bored."  
The woman smiled, "How nice of you…what did you say your name was again?"  
"Martha"  
"Well Martha, please come out of the rain and make yourself comfortable."  
"Thank you" I said with a smile as I stepped inside. I took off my shawl and the hat I had put on and Mrs. Platt took them from me to hang over the fireplace so they could dry.  
"Esme" Mrs. Platt said, leading me into a bedroom that had a girl sitting up on a bed with a cast on her leg. "This is Martha Cullen. She is Doctor Cullen's daughter, and she came to keep you company."  
"Hello, Esme" I said with a smile.  
"Hello" she said with a small smile of her own. I could already tell she was sweet.  
"How is your leg feeling?"  
"It feels better. I am just completely bored."  
"Understandably so." I said as I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.  
Esme looked to the door for a minute, and I saw a small frown on her face, but she quickly covered it up.  
"What is it?" I asked  
"Did your father come with you?" I saw a faint bit of pink fill her cheeks as she spoke. So I was right, she did have a crush on Carlisle.  
"No, he had to work today. I came alone."

"Oh" Esme said, and I saw he face fall just slightly

* * *

Esme and I chatted the morning and afternoon away, and before I knew it, it was about time for me to head home. Carlisle would be on his way home from the hospital, if he wasn't already there.  
I opened my mouth to tell Esme I had to leave when I heard Mrs. Platt say something that send a bolt of fear to my unbeating heart  
"Dr. Cullen! What a surprise, please come in."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Haha....I love cliffhangers....review if you want to see what happens next**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies**

**wandamarie**: I am glad you liked it!

**icul8er: **Thanks for reviewing! And it is more a prequel than a sequel, since it takes place about seven years prior to "Welcome Edward"

**mini cullen: **I am glad you liked it

**laura: **I am glad you like what I have so far and that you like Martha....and yes, there will be a spanking later on


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**  
(Martha's POV)  
"Thank you, Mrs. Platt" Carlisle's voice traveled from the front of the house to the room Esme and I were in. I saw Esme's eyes brighten immediately. I turned away so she wouldn't see the look of dread in my own eyes.  
"What brings you out here?"  
"I decided after work to come and see how Esme was feeling."  
"You too?" Mrs. Platt asked with a slight chuckle. Uh-oh  
"Has she been getting many visitors?"  
"She has one with her right now." I closed my eyes tightly and thought a quick prayer that Carlisle wouldn't come back here and he wouldn't see my hat and shawl, and he wouldn't smell me. It would be very bad if Carlisle found out I had disobeyed him.  
"She has a visitor with her right now, in fact" Mrs. Platt said.  
Lord, I know you command me to honor my father, and I know that Carlisle is my father now, and that means I should have honored his request to stay away, but I am sorry, and I promise, if you keep him from catching me, I will not ever break another commandment.  
"Forgive me, I should have written to you and told you I was thinking about coming to check on Esme. I didn't mean to impose on you, or on Esme's time with your company.  
Thank you, Lord I thought quickly. He would leave now. I still had a chance of getting away with this.  
"I don't think it would be imposing. She is with your daughter, after all."  
No! I silently moaned  
"My daughter?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yes, your daughter, Martha."  
"Martha is here?"  
"Yes, she came by to see how Esme was feeling and to keep her company. She has been here all day practically.  
"Is she with Esme right now?"  
"Yes, in her bedroom, right back here." I heard Mrs. Platt's voice getting louder. Then the door opened, and Mrs. Platt and Carlisle were standing in the doorway.  
"Esme, Dr. Cullen has come to see how you are feeling"  
"Hello, Dr. Cullen" Esme said. "It is nice to see you again."  
"Esme, it is nice to see you again. How is your leg?"  
"Feeling much better, thank you."  
"Dr. Cullen, we were just about to have supper. Would you and Martha care to join us?"  
"Unfortunately, Martha and I have other plans for supper tonight. I only planned to make this a quick visit."  
"That is fine, Dr. Cullen. Another time maybe?"  
"Of course, another time." Carlisle said. Esme beamed at this idea, and Mrs. Platt smiled.  
"Martha" Carlisle said, getting my attention.  
"Yes?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"It's time we get going." he said, just the smallest of frowns on his face.  
"Yes sir." I said, standing up. I gave Esme a small hug, "It was nice to meet you, Esme."  
"Nice to meet you too, Martha" she said happily, "Thank you for coming."  
"It was my pleasure."  
"I'll see you both out" Mrs. Platt said. The three of us headed to the door and I stalled as long as I could getting my shawl and hat back on.  
"Martha, thank you so much for coming out here. You really lifted Esme's spirits today, and thank you for coming to check on her, Dr. Cullen."  
"As I told Esme, it was my pleasure" I said.  
"Of course, Mrs. Platt. I wondered how Esme was doing, and I am glad to see she is doing so well."  
"Please, write us any time about taking us up on our invitation to supper."  
"We will" Carlisle said with a smile. He firmly placed his hand at the small of my back, and the two of us left. He helped me into the automobile he had taken to work today, and then went around to the other side to get in so he could drive.  
"Martha Cullen, I am very disappointed in you." Carlisle said as we headed down the dirt road.  
"I'm sorry, Carlisle."  
"You deliberately went behind my back and disobeyed me."  
"I know"  
"I don't suppose you have a reason for doing so I would find acceptable."  
I looked down. If I was human I would be crying. "No"  
The ride was quiet until the end, when Carlisle spoke up again.  
"Martha, you are to go strait up to your room and wait for me. I am going to hunt while I clear my head and consider how to best handle your disobedience."  
"Yes, Carlisle" I said softly.  
We reached our house and before the automobile was even stopped, I jumped out and headed upstairs to wait in my room.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**annsteph:** I am glad you like the story so far.

**wandamarie:** Thanks!

**laura:** Glad you liked it!

**TwilightGuru09:** Yep, Martha being bored=trouble....Carlisle at the door=BIG trouble.

**mini cullen:** Yep. Someone is in big trouble

**icul8er:** Thanks!

**oblivious24:** Here is the next chapter!

**Mac-Taylor-Fan:** Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter for this story! I am already planning some more Martha stuff, so don't worry, Martha will be back!

* * *

Warning:** Spanking IN THIS CHAPTER! You have been warned....**  


* * *

Chapter Four**  
(Carlisle's POV)  
As I finished draining the blood of the deer that I had caught, I sighed and thought about my rebellious daughter. What was I going to do with her? I knew she wasn't happy about my decision to have her stay away from Esme, but it was for the safety of everyone involved. The less time we were with Esme, the less likely she would be bitten by accident, and the less likely Martha and I were to be exposed.  
I considered telling Martha she was confined to the house for a few weeks, but how would I know if she slipped out for a while when I was at work? She had obviously planned to lie to me about her day today, since she wouldn't have told me she went to see Esme. All my usual methods of taking things from her or restricting her privileges would not work in this case. Right now my trust in her was severely damaged. I needed another method of how to get through to her that when I tell her to do -or not to do- something, she needs to listen to me.  
I thought back to my own human years. I had never been one to cause trouble, but everyone makes mistakes. I had been known to disobey my father a time or two. I winced as I thought of the punishment my father had followed up my actions with. He had taken a belt to my bare bottom.  
But times were different now, and in any case I highly doubted the leather of the belt would have any effect on the stone of Martha's skin. It would feel like a feather to her. Another bit of stone skin, however…  
I shook my head for a moment. Spankings were not uncommon for mischievous youth. Quite the contrary, times may have changed methods of discipline, knocking the punishment down from a belt to a hand, but they hadn't changed so much as to knock out spankings all together.  
But I had never used physical means to punish Martha, and I was hesitant to start doing so now.  
Although after a punishment with my father, I was quick to think twice before disobeying him again. Sometimes I thought three times or four. If it would keep Martha from disobeying me again, it might be worth a try.  
But I would make sure I was completely calmed down before doing so. I would not spank Martha if I was even slightly mad at her. I wasn't going to risk having any amount of anger fuel Martha's punishment, and risk taking it too far.  
I decided to go hunt down a second deer while I waited to completely calm down.

* * *

(Martha's POV)  
I paced around my room, occasionally looking out the window for some sign - any sign - of Carlisle's return. He had been gone about an hour now. Was he really that disappointed in me? Or was he having that much trouble deciding what my punishment would be?  
Was he going to take away some of my privileges? Would I not be allowed to leave the house without him? Would he confine me to the house all together?  
Below me, I heard the door in the back of the house open and shut, and then stopped pacing, listening intently. I could faintly hear the sound of Carlisle as he climbed upstairs, and walked past my room. He was going to change his clothes and then come in and talk to me. I walked over to my bed and sat down to wait. It took less than a quarter of a second for me to be restless again. Why was I so nervous? I had been in trouble with Carlisle before. My guess was that it had never taken Carlisle an hour to come to talk to me, and the wait was making me stir crazy. I just wanted to get my punishment started. The sooner I start, the sooner I would be finished.  
The door to my room opened, and Carlisle came in. I stood up and met his gaze.  
"Carlisle, I'm sorry." I said softly  
"I am sure you are." Carlisle said, "But I wonder if you are sorry for going against my wishes, or if you are sorry you were caught."  
"I am sorry I disappointed you." Martha said, "And I am sorry I defied you. But I am also sorry I was caught."  
"Thank you for your honesty" Carlisle said, as he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
I looked down at my hands in my lap. "What is my punishment?"  
Carlisle sighed, "I considered many different things, such as confining you to the house or taking away some of your privileges or possessions, but I decided none of those punishments would work."  
"Why not?" I asked, looking up at him, shocked. He had just said that he wouldn't be punishing me in the ways I expected, and that had me a little scared. I wasn't scared of him, but I was scared of the unknown. I didn't like being blind to what was about to happen.  
"Your deception has left my trust in you badly in need of repair, Martha." Carlisle said, "I can not in good faith trust that you will not follow any punishing guidelines I lay out for you while I am not home, nor should I have to take time off of work to watch you like a small child."  
"You wouldn't need to watch me, Carlisle. I would do as you tell me." The knowledge that Carlisle didn't trust me as much as he use to hurt me deeply. I respected Carlisle, and I wanted him to be proud of me. How could he have pride for someone he felt he could not trust?  
"Martha, I have already decided on your punishment." Carlisle said.  
"So what is my punishment?"  
Carlisle looked me in the eyes. "I have decided to spank you."  
I shifted away from him in surprise, "What?"  
I had been spanked before, when I was human. Carlisle knew that. But Carlisle himself had never spanked me.  
"You have been spanked before, Martha." Carlisle said.  
"I know, but it's been over a hundred years since I have been spanked!" I slowly got up, keeping my eyes locked on Carlisle. If I planned my steps carefully enough, I might be able to get out without Carlisle being able to catch me.  
Carlisle cautiously held his hand out to me. "Don't make a run for it, Martha, it will only be worse for you when I catch you."  
I looked at his hand, and inched toward him. Carlisle was kind and compassionate, he wouldn't cause me any lasting pain, and I knew my human father would have punished me the same way. This knowledge and my trust in Carlisle, mixed with my guilt for deceiving Carlisle, pushed me forward so that I placed my hand in Carlisle's. His hand closed around mine, and he gently pulled me over his knee. I squirmed around a little, just out of reflex from being in this position.  
I felt Carlisle leave my bottom exposed and I closed my eyes tightly, and took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

SMACK!

I yelped. The first smack from Carlisle caught me off guard.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cried with each smack.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ow! Carlisle!" I cried, starting to move my hips around in an attempt to squirm off his lap.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

My legs were kicking out behind me now, and I was no longer crying out. I let out a dry sob with the last two smacks.

SMACK! SMACK!

I felt Carlisle start to gently rub my back while I calmed myself back down. Once I was in control again, I pushed myself up off of Carlisle's lap. As soon as I was standing up, I found myself in Carlisle's arms as he hugged me, lovingly.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yes" I said. My bottom was a little smarting, but it was already much better than it had been, and I knew in a matter of an hour at most, the fire in my backside would be a memory. I couldn't resist reaching back to rub my backside, and I heard Carlisle chuckle.  
"Curiosity killed the cat." he reminded me.  
"But satisfaction brought it back." I retorted.  
"And were you satisfied?" Carlisle asked me, raising his eyebrows at me.  
I nodded, "I was satisfied until I heard your voice in Esme's home."  
Carlisle chuckled, then we headed downstairs to continue with our daily lives.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Mizuki63: **Thank you so much for the compliments! They really mean a lot to me. As to your questions about Esme, she talks about how she was in love with Carlisle when she was 16, and she only married Charles/had Charles's child because her father wanted her to.

**wandamarie:** Thanks!

**laura: **I am glad you loved this fic!

**icul8er: **I am glad you liked it!

**carolynjames:** I am glad you like Martha! I really like her too. I plan to do more stories with her in them.

**:** Hey, I am glad you like Martha, and do have plans to work with her more in the future, so don't worry, she's not going anywhere.

* * *

**KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!!!!**

So to all of you who like Martha, I figured I would let you guys know the next Martha story is going to be called "Princess Rosalie", and it is going to be Rosalie and Martha soon after Rosalie is changed....I don't know exactly when I will be posting it, but I will hopefully have it up sometime this week or next week, so keep an eye out! The best way to do this is to put me on your author alert if you haven't already done so.**  
**


End file.
